


A Yule Birthday

by Dearieforever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearieforever/pseuds/Dearieforever
Summary: It's Rumple's sixth birthday!  Set in Chile of the Fae.





	A Yule Birthday

Snow had fallen during the night, adding to the already thick layer outside. Rumple couldn't wait to go out and play in it. At six years old, in fact having just turned six that very day, snow was a delight to him. Some adults in the village complained, but Tiger Lily, Roberta, and Hilda all took joy in seeing Rumple so happy. This was a day for happiness, after all. Not only was it Rumple's sixth birthday, it was Yule. They had just passed through the longest, coldest night of the year. The sun had been reborn, and Rumple was continuing to live a happy life.

Rumple woke up to the smell of eggs and toast, his favorite breakfast. He knew later there would be meat pies. It was his favorite food, and just the smell of meat pies cooking was enough to make his mouth water. His aunts, as he thought of Roberta and Hilda, never failed to make them for him on his birthday. They would all enjoy the feast in the village and celebrate Yule, but just because it was a holiday didn't mean Rumple's birthday could be forgotten. 

“Happy Yule,” he greeted the three women, giving them each a hug.

“Happy Yule,” they each told him and took turns giving him a hug back.

“Now there's something else special about today too. I just can't seem to remember what it is,” Roberta teased him.

“Hmm, we need candles for something, I think,” Hilda joined in.

“Well of course we need candles for Yule,” Roberta said, still pretending to not know what else this day was. Tiger Lily was trying not to laugh. She kept a strait face as she teased.

“Hmm, can't think of anything else we'd need candles for.”

“My cake! It's my birthday!” Rumple was laughing though too. The smell of his favorite breakfast had told him they hadn't forgotten, even though there were plenty of other times they made it for him.

“Of course it is,” she ruffled his hair. She couldn't help remembering that winter night when the Blue Fairy had taken her to meet her godson. Together they'd told Fiona and Malcolm about how special this child was. He was born to be the Savior. If Tiger Lily had known telling that prophesy would have lead his mother's fall into darkness and his father rejecting him, she would never have told it. And yet, she had been able to do one thing right. She had been there for Rumple from the day his mother had been banished. It had cost her both her wings and her magic. It had been more than worth it. The six years since that night had passed so quickly in a whirl of happiness, no matter how little they had. 

“Your first gifts are on the table,” Roberta told him. “You'll want them before we leave for the village.” 

Rumple removed the paper to find a new set of warm, soft clothes. He'd needed a new set. He was small for his age, but he was growing, and with play some of his old clothes were wearing out. They were all finely made, and he could tell from the stitching Roberta had made the tunic and Hilda had made the trousers, while Tiger Lily had made the cloak. He changed into them and joined the others for breakfast before putting on his scarf and mittens so they could go into the village.

In spite of the cold, no one was staying inside. People were going door to door wassailing, singing carols as they carried a huge bowl of wassail. The air was so heavy with the smells of luscious food that Rumple could almost taste it in the air itself. Everyone joined in the communal feast, enjoying the music and plays as they ate. As good as all the food was, it was hard to leave room for his birthday supper, but he knew it would be worth it.

There were games to join in, and when the villagers all went their separate ways for the night the playing continued. Rumple mischievously tossed a snowball at Tiger Lily, who didn't hesitate to give as good as she got. They kept the snowball fight going all the way home, with occasional truces to brush themselves off. Roberts and Hilda surprised them a few times, joining in and acting far younger than their real age.

It was good to get inside and warm up. The fire was soon roaring nicely, and the Yule log needed to be lit. Everyone made their wish. Being his birthday, Rumple would get to make two wishes that night, one on the log and one when he burned out the candles. He could think of only one thing he wished for, for his family to always be together. There was nothing he could want more than them, so he made the wish once, knowing he would repeat the same wish later.

The family- because that's what they were, whether related by blood or not, put the finishing touches on their Yule tree before the women began cooking. The smells were almost as good as the meal itself! It was the smell of celebration as far as Rumple was concerned. He savored the smell while the butter pound cake was baked, the fragrances blending together. Finally the pies were cool enough to eat, and the family talked cheerfully over the feast. As cold as it was out, the hot food warmed Rumple in more ways than one. The love that went into making them had a warming effect of it's own. Then it was time for the cake. Rumple blew out all the candles on the first try, and smiled thinking his wish would be answered.

“We can't forget your last present,” Tiger Lily told him as the plates were cleared away. 

“There's more?” Rumple asked in surprise. He'd have been content just with the new clothes and the good meal. He knew sometimes his family struggled. He was looking forward to the day he could do more to help them.

“We can't give you gifts for only your birthday or Yule. Other children get gifts for both,” Roberta told him. The three women had set aside a few coins here and there, and when they'd seen this gift, they knew Rumple would enjoy it. Tiger Lily handed him a wrapped package. When he undid the paper, he found a beautifully carved wooden box- that seemed unable to be opened.

“How does it work?” Rumple asked.

“That's for you to figure out. You have to find which pieces of it to move,” Tiger Lily explained. It was tricky, but Rumple was clever. Finding the solution was fun. A few times he made a wrong move. When he did, he backed up and patiently started over until it opened. The women watched him, smiling happily at the alternating looks of concentration and delight as he came closer to finding the answer.

Once the lid popped open, Rumple carefully stored some of his favorite possessions inside. He loved to collect things. The women often jokingly said he was like a little magpie. He kept trinkets that others would see as worthless, but that were rare treasure to a small boy. The box was perfect for keeping them safe. Rumple re-locked and reopened the box each time he added something new, memorizing how it worked and having fun with it all over again.

When it was time for bed, Rumple lay down and the women took turns telling him stories. There were stories of the Fae and of Yule, of the rebirth of the sun. Rumple wanted another story though.

“Is there a story for when I was born?”

Tiger Lily looked at him, then closed her eyes against the memories. Thre had been so much sadness later. But that night had been happy. 

“On the night you were born Rumple, I came to see you,” Tiger Lily began. “Since I'm your godmother and it's my job to look after you, I checked in on you right away. And I knew right from the beginning you were going to be special. And you are. Ever since then, you've brought us such happiness.”

“How?” Rumple asked.

“Just by being you. Better get some sleep now. It's been a big day.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. It had all been wonderful in the village. The music and everyone playing games and dancing were all a thrill. As Rumple fell asleep though, he though he liked this best of all, just knowing he was important to all of them, and that they were there for him. He loved the new clothes and the puzzle box, but just having the people who loved him be close was the best gift of all.


End file.
